Realization
by RonWeaslyandJacobBlack4life
Summary: this is really lemony but i am not tellin you who. and if you don't like jacob don't read!
1. Realization

Ok guys be prepared for weird here

**Ok guys be prepared for weird here! What happens when Bella is not in the story?**

Jacob Black was a werewolf.

Edward Cullen was a vampire.

Little did they know that they both loved the same girl but also each other even more.

One day Jacob realized the truth and so did Edward. They got on the phone and were practically yelling "I Love You!" into the phones. They met in the meadow. Edward thought, "Oh man this is so wrong, but so right!" Jacob thought the same.

Edward got there first. When Jacob came crashing through the trees all Edward could think of was "I want all of him so bad! Right now!"

He ran towards Jacob and crashed into him with all his force. They passionately kissed for a while and then both got some ideas.

First they played the petting game. Their hands were everywhere they could be at once. They both got hard and that just turned them on even more! They ripped off the clothes separating them. When both were totally naked they just stood there and looked at each other. Edward thought, "OMG! He is 16 and he is bigger than me!" Jacob thought, "OMG! Look at how toned he is! I want him right now!"

They ran at each other with such a passion it was amazing! It was like they had loved each other all along! They didn't even remember the girl with a heart shaped face and brown hair that both of them were supposedly in love with.

They made love so passionately! They moaned and screamed each other's names as the orgasm came. They filled each other all the way. Edward had brought lubricant and that helped a lot as they slid in and out of each other.

They kissed and explored with the tips of their tongues. They loved each other so much! When Jacob finally got to the place Edward wanted the most he cried out Jake's name in pleasure.

As Jacob went in and out and took as much of Edward as he could Edward roared and moaned the whole time. While he did this Jake started nipping gently and that made Edward want even more! Edward lay on the grass, legs spread far apart as Jacob licked and nipped at his shaft.

When Jacob was done he rolled over on his back and pulled Edward on top of him. They kissed hard exploring each others mouths with their tongues. And then Jake whispered to Edward as he was still breathlessly kissing him, "now it is my turn". Looking down at himself. Edward followed his gaze and smiled in glee.

As Edward got off of Jacob he moved down and spread Jake's legs apart. He dove right in licking and nipping and sucking. As Edward nipped at the tip of Jacob's manhood he screamed out Edward's name. "Oh, Oh Edward! DON'T STOP. PLEASE!" He moaned and growled in pleasure.

When Edward finally stopped they both lay breathless and naked in the grass. They looked over at each other and just thought if how much they loved each other. Nothing in the world could keep them apart. Not even Bella.

They lay there for a moment to catch their breath. Then Edward said, "You want to try something new?"

"Sure"

"Come with me"

Edward led Jacob to a sturdy looking tree. And then Jacob and Edward faced each other as Edward lifted Jake onto his shoulders leaning against the tree for support. Jake also put his hands there to keep from ripping out all of Edward's hair in pleasure.

As Edward took in all of Jacob they both gasped. Jacob gripped the tree pulling off bark every time Edward came in and out sucking all the time. And then it was Edward's turn to be on top. Edward's groans and growls and Jacob's moans and shouts went together so well at that point that they started turning the boys on even more. Just from the sounds that they each made! They tried every position and exploration they could possibly think of that day in heaven.

couple weeks later –

"So what are we going to do today?" Jake asked Edward.

"Well we could have some more sex! That is always amazing."

"Sure"

"Where do you want to go?" asked Edward.

"We could go to our meadow"

"OK"

They had watched porn the night before together so they were excited to get it on. (They were still hard from last night)

When they got to their meadow the immediately ripped the clothes off each other. They met in a passionate embrace as they kissed hard, not getting enough of one another.

They wanted more and more! They found a place in the ground to lay down. Edward leaned down to first kiss Jacob's belly button, then his think black pubic hair and finally whet he wanted most. His huge, hot shaft. He sucked for a little and then lowered himself onto it. As Jake pushed up with his hips and Edward pushed down it was amazing, the burning from the friction.

And then Jacob thrust himself all the way in until he hit something that made Edward roar out his name. Jacob loved hearing him say his name like that.

The it was Edward's turn to be inside Jake. Jacob bent down and licked and nipped Edward's golden pubic hairs. As he came down on Edward he moaned. "Oh, Oh, Oh" was all he could say. And then Edward found it. He thrust himself up and heard Jacob growl out his name and the whimper like a puppy for more. They found a steady rhythm and enjoyed every moment of it.

They got tired and feel asleep in the grass. When they woke up Edward was still in Jacob and it was raining.

Jacob came off of Edward's shaft and they kissed once more. They rain had gotten them wet and they slid together as they passionately kissed. Hungrily they bit lips and tongues not getting enough.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too Jacob Black."

**Thanks for reading guys!! And don't forget the nest chapter! Read and review please!**


	2. Hot Shower

Ok this is the next chapter in Realization

**Ok this is the next chapter in Realization. Hope you guys like it!**

As Edward and Jacob went on loving each other they found it very hard to keep their love a secret from everyone around them.

One day they were in the bathroom shower at Jacob's house. They were in a passionate embrace as they let the hot water run down them. Billy had said that he was fishing all day with Charlie and wouldn't be home until late. So they had the house to themselves.

They were licking each other up and down as they heard the front door close. They quickly tried to wrap a towel around each other or something!

Billy POV

As I walked in the door I heard moaning and growling coming from the bathroom down the hall. As soon as the door closed behind me everything went quiet and then I heard whispering and crashing around the small bathroom.

I called down the hall, "Jacob is that you? Is everything alright?"

"Ya dad. Just taking a shower."

"OK well who is in there with you son? Don't be embarrassed. Just tell me who she is."

"She?!" cried Edward trying to keep his voice down and not succeeding.

"SHHH!" Jacob said to Edward.

"Um… her name is Wardde." Jacob said coming up with a quick and stupid anagram from Edward.

"Well hello Wardde. Nice to meet you. I hope you are keeping my son happy. And to you Jake, don't forget that you are only 17!"

"Yea, Yea, Yea dad. I thought you were fishing today."

"Oh ya! I just forgot my lunch so we had to come back! Have fun and use protection son. Nice meeting you through a think door Wardde."

"You to Mr. Black." Said Edward in I high, girlish voice.

"Well see you tonight then!" Billy said as he left. (End of Billy POV)

As soon as they heard the truck way off in the distance they began again.

In the middle of a breathless kiss Jacob said, "That was to close!" in a tired, breathy tone.

"Yea I agree! And I love it when you talk like that!" Edward smiled.

"OH Edward! Fuck me so hard! Fuck me like you always do! I can't stand anymore god damn foreplay! Just give it to me! NOW!" Jacob begged now as Edward and his icy mouth moved down south.

They eventually made it to the bedroom as they knocked things over and breathlessly kissed.

They ended up on Jacob's bed sweaty and covered in sex juices. They licked each other clean from head to toe. They shivered as they each spent the most time on their cocks. They loved their cocks, they were their best sex tool.

They fell asleep in each other's arms clean and naked. They are beautiful together. Pale and Russet. The contrast between color and temperature.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review!! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
